


SKY-BORNS

by kindle



Category: Mahabharata, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Gen, Two different words containing same meaning ( love & hate ), crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindle/pseuds/kindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if two enemies meet with each other in the midst of a forest where society will not control them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SKY-BORNS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariya/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one is alone in the world...

The forest is mostly dark, only the stray bits of moonlight trickle down through the branches and leaves highlight Arjun's lean, muscular body and wavey long black hair beautifully. The archer's innocent face is drenched with bead of sweat and tear is flowing onto his cheeks, but he is still utterly graceful.

  


He lays upon his back, the weight and agonies upon his body the barest whisper of a dream that fades and flickers with each long press of his eyes closing, every breath hollow and ethereal, lacking substance and presence.

  


He could barely breathe.

  


He sits up and looks at the water of small stream. The reflection of golden sickle moon into the water is breaking up by the small ripples, just like his dreams...... he sighs. Whenever he tries to settle down in his life, to fulfil his dreams, it is desolated.

  


He has no immense pride for his clan, by whom though the archer Arjun was well nurtured but the person Arjun was always blinked and disregarded. Yes, he always wants to learn everything but he is not highly ambitious, inspite of being most talented student of guru Dronachayara's class he had no arrogance........ from childhood he just wants to live his life in his own way, and in peace with his beloved ones...... but not...

  


There is no rest for him, no welcome respite to calm the tortured visions that dance before his eyes, of that greedy glances of his own brothers towards the flame of passion, the daughter of fire, Panchali, who would be his own wife. His heart has shattered into thousands, millions pieces to share Panchali, to give her worse fate than of a prostitute, to let the society questioning about her purity. He became too muddle to protect her from being wived by five men, when his mother told him to apportion Panchali between them and his four brother emotionally blackmailed him to do so. He now understands that Kunti-maa did this to keep intact their brotherly bond..... but ... "why??? Why??? Why???"

  


He is still haunted by those surreal, firey eyes. He rises from his bed of fern, his steps unsure and breathe uneven as he drifts down through the edge of the small stream. The forest is deep due to the thick underbrush of plants and exotic growth of ancient trees. No one knows what demons hide in such a forest.

  


He held his machete tightly in his sweaty grip as a sudden unearthly roaring guffaw startles him and creates tremor in his heart though he is not frightened. He stares at the dark of the forest but nothing comes out and after some time it stops.

  


He continues his walking but this time he is more vigilant as he doesn't want to face those creatures. He becomes aware as he doesn't want to be lost in his thoughts as this can claims his life.

Suddenly he stops again, his muscles taut and eyes are wandering the darkness of black forest for potential threats as he has heard a sound of approaching footsteps probably of a man, ruining the weathered leaves beneath his foot. Arjun judges the sound. He finds that the man doesn't belongs to the woods and an intruder of the forest as his steps are uneasy and unsure.

  


Arjun is as silent as possible as he creeps through the undergrowth, avoiding broken brunches and shifts behind a old tree as he wants to remain unnoticed. After some time the man comes out from the shadows of the tree into the small clearing beside the stream.

  


Arjun gapes. The slender but well- build and muscular body of that man reminds the figure of lord Rudra, his golden earrings are glittering in moonlight. Arjun feels the sluggish blood within his veins takes speed. The ranger stops before the stream, after several minutes of nothing, Arjun peeks around the edge of the tree- the newcomer is still looking across the water, his hair and clothes flow gently in the breeze, his fair complexion is not deemed even in this faint moonlight. Finally he turns around and sits on the sand.

  


  


  


YES, HE IS THAT BLOODY KARNA.


End file.
